


There's a first for everything

by ShadeDuelist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, maybe fontcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home as usual, drop your keys off as usual, call to Sans and Papyrus as usual...</p><p>...and get no response.  That's unusual.</p><p>Pretty soon, you find out why.  And boy is it a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first for everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/gifts).



"Sans, Papyrus, I'm back!!"  Coming home to the skeleton family has never felt anything but comfortable and familiar: dropping your keys on the side table, removing your shoes right next to it, slouching in the sofa without having to mind how your neat blouse crumples at your stomach...  Papyrus makes a point of mentioning 'YOU SHOULD WATCH YOUR POSTURE, HUMAN!' and you love him for it, he's so motherly.  Every day since the two months you started living with them, Sans would join you on the couch after a hearty but lazy greeting, Papyrus would inform you (and your neighbors if you had any, he doesn't have an indoor voice) what's for dinner, and Gaster would just suddenly appear in the living room about five minutes after you close the front door, as if he has it rigged with an alarm that goes off in his workshop.  It's comfortable, familiar... it's home.

Right now, however, home is very empty and silent.

"Sans?  Papyrus?  Guys?"  The clatter of your keys seems to echo in the entire house, but nothing greets it.  Not Sans' usual 'heya' or Papyrus' 'AH, I SEE YOU ARE BACK FROM WORK, HUMAN!'.  Not even Gaster teleporting in and wheezing out 'Ah... human... how fortunate that you've only just arrived...'.  Just... silence, deafening silence.  You kick your shoes off and slowly walk over to the kitchen, finding it spotless as usual, but with no pots standing on the stove.  Odd, normally Papyrus prepares something for you, Sans and Gaster when he's out...

This is becoming eerie...

You slowly walk to the sofa and sit down in it, for once mindful of your posture, and you lean forward, your elbows digging into the soft flesh right above your knees as you rest your head in your hands, thinking what could be going on.  Papyrus being out of the house isn't that rare an occurrence, but he's usually home again by dinnertime; and Sans' absence truly throws you, because he only leaves the house to either laze around at his station (for which it's definitely too late) or to go to Grillby's (which is closed today because of some fire elemental holiday).  You're not sure what is up, but something _definitely_ is off...

Then, a soft sound from upstairs draws your attention, and you head up to check it out.  It seems to come from Papyrus' room, you muse, the thought at once reassuring and unsettling.  Reassuring because perhaps your 'bestie' is home after all; unsettling because Papyrus would never miss dinnertime unless he was dying.  So it is with a feeling of mental steeling that you push open the door.

"P-pap-"

"HUMAN...!   _N-NNNGH..._ "

Well, he isn't exactly _dying_.

Papyrus is laying on his bed, his 'battle body' laying haphazardly scattered across the room and his 'secret outfit' clinging to his bones as it would do when he's fresh out of the shower.  But this isn't because of water: Papyrus' slender-boned hand is wrapped tightly around his dark blue ectocock, stroking with a desperation that seems too frantic, too out of place.  You know him by now, know what he likes, and he does have a little bit of a thing for being watched while getting his rocks off, but he stops at the point where he's come, overstimulation settling in fairly quickly and his need to clean himself up overruling any kind of arousal after orgasm.  Now?  It looks as though he's just come, strands of his fluids still soaking into his shirt and his sheets, but he keeps stroking himself, keeps pumping his length for more, his bones clattering loudly.

"HUMAN... OH... C-COME IN, AND C-CLOSE THE DOOR... _OH N-NYEH...!_ "  The skeleton waves his free hand, and blue magic wraps around the door, causing it to close with a clatter that probably echoes through the empty house.  You cautiously approach the bed, worried about this highly erratic behavior from your 'bestie'.  Sure, you and him, you've slept together a few times before, but he almost always acted shy, having to get worked up to the point of reckless abandon.  This commanding tone?  It isn't like him.  "OH, HUMAN... I W-WAS ALREADY HOPING... YOU'D COME HOME... I HA-HAVE A PROBLEM, YOU SEE..."

"Y-yeah, I could tell-", you start, but he cuts you off, and his words halt your thought processes completely.

"I... I-IT'S MY... _HEAT CYCLE..._ "

"Heat cycle?  You mean... y-you have a _heat cycle_?", you start, millions of questions filling the empty space of your previous thoughts.  How?  Why?  What does he mean, 'heat'?  Papyrus huffs out an impatient and somewhat exasperated breath before speaking again.

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT A HEAT CYCLE IS AND WHAT IT MEANS!!  IT IS A SKELETON THING - NOW COME ON AND HELP ME WEAR MYSELF OUT PROPERLY, HUMAN!!   _STARS!!_ "  Your cheeks colour, you can tell, and you turn to him.

"O-okay, okay, how-"  He moves his hand again, another blue attack, this time aimed at your soul, and you're pulled towards him, your knees buckling under the weight of the blue attack's gravity.  Some part of you can't help but appreciate the perfect control he has despite how deep into lust he's sunk by now, but even that lasts just long enough for Papyrus to place his hand on your cheek.  It's almost tender.

If your face wasn't level with his glowing dick.

"U-UH... HUMAN... I KNOW I'M BEING T-TERRIBLY FORWARD... BUT IF YOU COULD- _OHHHH!!_ ", the tall skeleton squeaks out, and you grin before licking his shaft, your tongue trailing up the length before you arrive at the tip and wrap your lips around him, taking him in.  Figuring that he'll prefer speed, you waste no time taking him in deeper and deeper.  You can feel his hips twitch ever so slightly - he's feeling the rush of pleasure and wants nothing more than to thrust into your mouth, to sink his ectocock into the warmth and wetness of your human body all the way.  But he doesn't.  Instead, he allows you to set the pace, grateful for the relief, the softer friction of your tongue and the inside of your mouth on his magic.  "OHHH M-MY... S-STARS, HUMAN... YOU ARE QUITE... NNNNGHHH... _Q-QUITE GOOD_ AT THIS...", he praises you, and you hum happily around his length, causing an unsubtle shiver to run from his pelvis up his spine.  "OH W-WOWIE... _AHHHHH..._ D-DO THAT AGAIN..."  You groan happily around his length and he in turn shakes and moans more, his hips now gently rolling in time with the movements of your head as you blow him - this is turning you on unexpectedly much, you find.  Papyrus doesn't seem to notice how much you're getting into this, as focused as he is on his own pleasure, so you quietly slip one hand down underneath your pencil-skirt so you can pull down your panties to properly finger yourself.  As you already suspected, you are already wet - if Papyrus would want to get down to what he calls 'proper love-making', you would need no more preparation.  Your fingers sink into you effortlessly though not deeply because of your awkward position kneeled at Papyrus' bedside.  Still, that's enough to make you moan in earnest around Papyrus' length, causing him to sink a little deeper than before.  "NYEHHH..."  You look at him to see his bony eyelids closed, his skeletal fingers entwined in his bedsheets so tightly that it looks unlikely he'll ever get them disentangled again, his spine arched off the mattress, his ribcage heaving with panting breaths that are a hallmark of his extreme arousal.  And the smell... gods, he smells so sweet, so heavy, like old books and fresh paper, like the end to every lonely night...

You can't help but spread your legs so you can thrust your fingers into yourself deeper, but that draws Papyrus' attention to you.  It takes him a moment to get his bearings, and then another second to realize where your hand has gone, but once he does, he grins at you with unusual confidence and heat.

"HUMAN... I THINK YOU SHOULD LET _ME_ DO THE HONOURS..."

"Mmmh...", you whimper, moving a little to allow his hand to reach, but Papyrus shakes his head.

"N-NO, NO, HUMAN, THAT WILL NOT DO!!  GET ON THE BED!!  HONESTLY, HOW... UHHH... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROPERLY HANDLE YOU WHEN YOU'RE ALL THE WAY _DOWN THERE ON THE GROUND?!_ ", he berates you, and before you know it, strong yet slender hands wrap themselves underneath your arms, lifting you like you're light as a feather before settling you onto the bed next to him.  "AHH, THAT'S BETTER... N-NOW CONTINUE, HUMAN... WITH YOUR MOUTH..."  You reapply yourself to giving him a blowjob, his hips settling back into your rhythm and his fingers using that same pattern of movement to slowly press into you and out again.  If you close your eyes and push back the feeling of porous bone sliding in and out of your wet folds, you could imagine it's his ectodick instead, long and hard and impossibly good...  You moan and start grinding your hips down into his touch, prompting your skeletal partner to laugh softly, hotly.  "NYEH HEH... HUMAN, YOU ARE SO EAGER... D-DO YOU HAVE HEAT TOO?"  You groan and pull off him to quickly answer.

"Humans... d-don't have heats..."  Suddenly, you feel Papyrus' hand on the back of your head, gently but firmly pushing you back to the matter at hand, and you grin as you go down on him again, dragging your tongue over the tip of his dick on every upward motion and trying to take him just a tiny little bit deeper every time you move back down.  It doesn't take long at all until you can hear his bones shaking again melodiously as he's getting close to another climax.

"H-HUMAN... I... M-MUST WARN YOU...   _NYEHHHH..._  OHHH, P-PLEASE... _PLEASE..._ "  He's begging for the relief, you realize, and you speed up your movements; with a squeal, he tangles his hand into your hair, tugging just a little too eagerly to still be comfortable, but at the same time his fingers match your increased pace.  His thumb now presses against your pubes, the metacarpal rubbing against your clitoris lightly, and when you moan again and sink him in deeper than before, the clatter of his bones turns into a deafening rattling filling the room as he whimpers your name loudly and empties himself again into your mouth.  It tastes sweet, like grape juice, and you don't need his faint mutter to swallow it down greedily.  You kind of have to swallow it down, because there simply is so much of it. A trickle of it still manages to escape the confines of your mouth and slowly dribble down to his pubis.

" _W-wow..._ ", you pant out, pulling off him, somewhat mindful of the fact that his magic still doesn't dissipate.  With a quick, light lick, you clean off that errant droplet you'd missed before, and then you look at him with half-lidded eyes when he answers.

"HUMAN... Y-YOU SOUND SURPRISED - _AHHHH...!_  Y-YOU HAVE HAD SEX WITH ME BEFORE!   _OHHH..._ HUMAN, I STILL AM NOT-"  He blushes while saying it, his skeletal form shifting on the bed to allow him to unbutton your blouse: you help him with hands that tremble, because the shift makes Papyrus' thumb slip and the pressure he kept on your lower stomach now ends up right under your clitoris, making every last movement of his fingers brush half of his hand against your very sensitive flesh.  But what cuts him off, what makes him instantly end his sentence, is the way you raise and drop your hips, slipping his fingers out of you completely and then pushing them back in hard and deep.  "A-ARE YOU CLOSE TO YOUR RELEASE, THEN, HUMAN?  ...C-CAN I...?"

"Y-yes, oh, _anything you want, Papyrus..._ ", you drawl out heatedly, groaning when he withdraws his fingers from you, but then gasping loudly when he instead smooshes his face into you, dragging a slippery and very warm tongue over your labia, lapping up the juices you've already produced.  " _Oh my god...!_ ", you whimper, and Papyrus licks over your clit very gently, almost teasingly, before relaxing his jaw - you feel the motion - and pressing his tongue into your vagina slowly.

"HUMAN... AHHHH, Y-YOU TASTE LIKE... LIKE MERINGUE...  SWEET... MMMMNNN, _S-SWEET MERINGUE..._ ", your skeletal lover groans out in between licks that alternate between laving over your folds and teasingly pressing against your clitoris, and deep, probing licks at your insides, pressing into you and burning you up from the inside out.  And then he speaks hotly and you realize that his heat is going to need more, far more, than just one or two more orgasms to peter out.  "AHHH, HUMAN... HUMAAAANNNNN... G-GO ON AND... AND BE LOUD FOR ME... I NE-NEED YOU TO BE _SO VERY LOUD FOR ME...!!_ "  He laves his tongue over your clit again, but this time his licks aren't light and teasing anymore but hard and continuous, and you moan loudly, gasping for enough breath to keep your head from spinning.  But it isn't enough, and suddenly, as his tongue delves into you once more, you squeal Papyrus' name and your body shakes as you're pushed over the edge.  " _OHHH... NNNGH_ , H-HUMAN... I HAVE TO...", Papyrus groans out, his voice muffled by the fact that his tongue is still slicking in and out of you fast; when he withdraws his tongue again, he laves it over your clitoris once more and you groan hotly.  God, he's making your body feel so weak and hot, like you're going to melt...  You close your eyes and arch your back because Papyrus keeps crooning out his pleas against your folds, keeps licking over and around your clitoris like he wants you to burst into flames, and-

"h-heh... you two, ah...  h-havin' _fun_?"  Now your eyes open and fasten on Sans, dressed in his usual shorts and white t-shirt, but they're both sticking to his bones.  It's clear with him, however, that it is water, not something else, though the front of his shorts glows a bright, almost iridescent blue.  He notices your gaze and nods, breathing heavily, magic dripping from his body like sweat would.  "...yeah, girly... i k-kinda... well, you see how paps is... the thing is... our heat cycles have, uh... _synced up_ -"

"OH, SANS, UHHHH... D-DON'T BOTHER THE HUMAN WITH _NEEDLESS_ INFORMATION!!!  HUMAN!  C-CAN YOU... COULD YOU MAYBE... S-SPREAD YOUR LEGS A LITTLE MORE...?", Papyrus interjects, and then he groans as you comply, insinuating himself between your legs and darting his tongue into you again while stroking himself urgently at the same time, clearly having gotten over the oversensitivity.  Sans, however, groaned and shifted in front of you.

"man, sweetcheeks... i'm k-k-kinda high-strung here... an' you and paps f-fuckin' away isn't... oh hell..."  You don't know whether it's the incredible heat of getting eaten out unsubtly by Papyrus or the amount of actual pheromones in the air around you, but you pull Sans towards yourself quickly and then lick the front of his shorts.  If you remember correctly, Sans never wears more than just the shorts.  You feel his magic form instantly underneath your tongue, the unyielding ridge of his pubis turning soft and malleable and then settling into that heat and semi-fleshy feeling of an ectocock.  " _oh hell...!!_ ", he groans, his hips twitching forward, rubbing his magic-turned-solid against your lips, but you grin up at him and let out a soft 'tsk tsk' at his misplaced eagerness, meanwhile reveling in the feeling of his dick as you once more lick very slowly from the base to the tip.  Sans' is not as long as Papyrus', but it's thicker, and you're certain your jaw would ache if you went down on him as fiercely as you did to Papyrus earlier.  However, you know Sans just as well as you know Papyrus, and the older of the two skelebros likes being teased, getting aroused far more by your licking him through his clothing than if you'd remove the shorts.  "ahh, yeah, sweetcheeks...  y-you know how it's fuckin' _done_...", he praises you eagerly, and you mean to answer, you really do, it's just that Papyrus uses that moment to suckle softly on your clitoris and your words turn into one long, drawn-out moan that you silence against Sans' pubis.  " _oh fuuuuuck, girly..._ "

"SANS... _M-MIND YOUR DAMN LANGUAGE..._ ", Papyrus grits out before diving his tongue back into your cunt, as deep as you're able to take, and that's just so hot...  You take a few steadying breaths and tend to Sans again, licking around the tip of his dick and getting rewarded with a little bit of precum seeping through his shorts.  It's enough to make your head spin again, and you breathe out shakily against Sans' pelvis, wrapping your lips lengthwise over the outline of his cock against the fabric and then moving your opened mouth slowly up and down for friction, and Sans' loud groan is like music to your ears, but so is Papyrus' soft cooing against your folds as he tries his best to bury his face inside of you.

" _f-fuckin' a_ , sweetcheeks...", Sans mutters, his hips now doing their best to envelop your head, but you continue to keep the pace slow and torturous.  "gods... i c-can't last like this..."  He's seeping more and more precum every passing second, beads of it forming at the outline of the tip of his cock, and you lap them away before moving your lips back to the base of his magic-fuelled dick and suckling gently on the magic underneath the soaked fabric.  Sans' bones shake but you can feel your muscles tense up again and you hope you'll only come after he's finished.  You want to feel him come undone, want to feel him lose it...  " _christ_ , girly... f-fuck... _fuck oh fuck ahhhh f-fuuuuck...!_ "  Sans' voice doesn't ever get loud, but this is the closest he's ever come to crying out: his voice turns more and more breathless until the last word is just a hoarse, heated whisper as his ectocock twitches and a massive amount of his thick come seeps through the fabric of his wet shorts, and now you do wrap your lips around the tip of his dick and suck it all down greedily, prompting another shudder from the skeleton.  But you're not through with him.  You and Sans have only had sex once or twice, since he was too lazy to really be assed to work for it and it thus depended on how much work you were willing to do, but you know that he likes oral enough to go twice or even three times in a row.  When you pull his shorts down and take the tip of his ectodick in his mouth, he groans just like you expected, the heat turning his already eager response into something straight out of your wildest dream.  Magic instantly crackles on the surface of his bones, shimmering like glitter, and his fingers dig into your shoulders.  " _h-holy shit..._ sweetcheeks, y-you sure like... doin' it _juuuust right_ for me, don't ya?"

"WHAT KIND OF STATEMENT IS _THAT_ , SANS?!", Papyrus says, and you mean to reply only for his tongue to delve into you again hard and deep, and that sets you off again.

" _Oh s-shiiiit, Papyrus...!_ "  Climax rolls over you in waves that lift you and lower you, and you're vaguely aware of grinding backwards against Papyrus' face, riding it and making the taller of the two skeleton-brothers rattle like loose change.  Vaguely, you're aware of Sans shifting, and of Papyrus withdrawing his tongue, but you only realize their plan - or the fact that they have a plan to begin with - when Papyrus speaks.

"H-HU-HUMAN... YOU... DID WELL SO FAR... B-BUT WE NEED MORE... W-WE... _I_ NEED MORE... SO...   _U-UHHNN..._ RELAX... AND DO NOT WORRY..."  Worrying is the last thing on your mind, even when Papyrus pushes up your skirt so it's bunched around your waist, even when Sans starts to slowly caress your hair.

Then, Papyrus pushes into you without any warning, hard and deep, and you gasp loudly only for Sans to push his own ectocock into your mouth.

"c'mon, sweetcheeks... d-do me right again... let me f _uck that pretty mouth-_ "  You half expect Papyrus to react to his brother's slurs again, but the only thing the other skeleton is still able to do right, it seems, is moan as he pulls out of you slowly then slams his length back into you, pulling you into the motion by the hips.  It's deep and uncompromising, on both ends, and you realize you're not walking away from this without being summarily stuffed full of their magic, so you relax your jaw and spread your legs wider, causing both skeleton brothers to groan and continue.  Sans' rhythm is painstakingly slow as he fully indulges in the feel of your mouth and occasionally your throat; Papyrus, by contrast, keeps an almost nervous rhythm going of hard, deep thrusts that give as much friction as possible.  As you still haven't fully eased back down from your previous high, you're still tight around him, so he seems to want to make the most of it while he can.  "...ahhh, girly... y-you're doin' it _so right..._ ", Sans grinds out, his eternal grin wavering between mirthful and lustful, and his left eye is flickering blue now.  " _so f-fuckin' hot..._ ", he follows up, and you laugh for a second before Sans' next thrust cuts it off, forcing you to swallow to control your reflexes.

"U-UHHH... OF C-COURSE THE HUMAN, _OUR_ HUMAN, IS HOT, SANS... OH W-WOWIE, HUMAN... I... I T-THINK... _OHHHH STARS...!_ "  Papyrus' thrusts grow slower, though still unrelentingly hard and deep, every one of them stuffing you so full of his magic that you start to think he's trying to break you in half.  He's always like that, eager and impetuous, but this is something else, this is primal, animalistic... this is not making love or having sex, this is _straight-up fucking_ , this is _heat_.

And gods, do you _love it_.

"...f-fuck... _oh fuck_...  s-sweetcheeks...", Sans moans out warningly, his hand in your hair tightening, fingers coiling into your hair as he's looking desperately for a grip that'll be enough to pull you onto his dick at just the right angle and depth, and you relax your jaw again, swallowing as you move your head down in just the right way, and suddenly you feel Sans' ectocock swell and his come jet out in steady, plentiful waves.  You force yourself to drink it down quickly because there's so much of it now, but Sans takes a staggering step back and the last of his fluids splatter onto your face, hitting your cheek just out of reach for your tongue.  Sans notices and laughs hoarsely, wiping it towards your tongue.  "...there ya go, girly... wouldn't want ya to-"

Suddenly, Papyrus seems to realize that Sans is finished, and he uses the opportunity to pull the both of you down so you're sitting on his lap, his dick still embedded deep inside you.  His slender skeletal fingers press against your chest, groping you through your blouse and underwear, a perfect accompaniment to the sultry command he gives you.

" _R-RIDE_ ME NOW, HUMAN... _OH STARS..._ F-FUCK ME, _I NEED IT, HUMAN... FUCK ME...!_ "  You're too caught up, just as he is: you brace your heels against the mattress and lift yourself an inch off him before going back down.  It's minimal, but the motion is enough for Papyrus, clearly: he moans loudly and continues to grope at your chest, his slender phalanges pressing hard against your skin, squeezing and searching how to add to your pleasure.  Sans, meanwhile, staggers back and sits onto Papyrus' desk chair, stroking himself ungently.  " _OH, STARS... H-HEAVENS... HUMAN..._ "  You're getting close again, fire building in your loins, concentrating around Papyrus' length as it hits every sweet spot, every nerve, and you're starting to tense enough for your motions to become strained.

"f-fuck... paps, look at her... she is such a damn _fireball..._ holy shit, if she comes now-"

" _GOD-FUCKING-DAMNIT!_ "  The swear doesn't set you off, but Papyrus seems to need just a little push and he decides to take matters into his own hands, literally so: his hands close around your hips and he deftly lifts you up, almost fully off himself, before instantly driving you down into an upward thrust that has your world explode into starbursts.  You feel every inch of him trapped inside you, filling you with liquid magic that seeps out of you even as he's still coming - it's hot inside you and even hotter as it drips down your thighs and over your asscheeks.  All the while, Papyrus croons out incoherently right into your ear, shivering as he's catapulted off into oblivion.  Although... when you come to your senses again, you're vaguely aware of him repeating over and over in a blissed-out voice: " _MINE... MINE... OHH MINE..._ "

"'s my turn now."  Sans grins as Papyrus slips out of you, his heat sated for the moment - you're very aware of the fact that his magic doesn't die away, even if it turns formless again right now, probably needing a few more minutes to adjust to the drain he'd just put it through.  However, Sans gives you very little time to think much about it, climbing into the bed and pushing your legs apart.  "...think you can take a li'l more, sweetcheeks?"

You nod despite yourself, and are not given any time to reconsider.

Sans' thrust is just as hard as Papyrus', though not as deep and certainly not as fast.  The shorter of the two skeleton brothers always has been one for the patient, true-and-tried approach instead of inventing new and creative ways to get things done like Papyrus.  The liquid magic Papyrus has filled you with slicks the way for Sans, and you bite your lip as a thought hits you.

"D-didn't... ahhh... didn't take you f-for the kind... mmmmh... that goes for... s-sloppy seconds..."

"sloppy seconds... m-man... humans are _such fuckin' filthy sinners..._ ", Sans mutters, slowly rocking into you, his pelvis grinding against your overly-sensitive folds on every thrust, prompting you to moan and the skeleton to chuckle lewdly.  "...'sides, doesn't sound like you care, sweetcheeks... _oh fuck..._ "

"S-sans...", you warn breathlessly, and he nods, his hands roaming over your body as his thrusts pick up the pace just a little.

"y-yeah, i know... but hell, you're perfect, li'l miss...  and as for this?", he says, leaning low over you in an attempt to be secretive, and failing majorly when one of his thrusts seems to garner more friction than he intended: " _h-holy shit..._ uhhhn, i prefer to think of it... as _'finishing what paps started'_ -"

"YOU WISH, SANS - THE HUMAN IS _MINE_.   _ALL MINE_.  I _ALLOW_ IT NOW BUT DON'T HOPE FOR MORE THAN A FUCK FROM HER, _I CLAIMED HER.  SHE IS MINE.  MINE, ALL MINE._ "  Papyrus' voice wavers, his bones clattering as he caresses his spine, jerking it like he would his ectocock - he's done this before, so you know that it's just as effective at getting him off, though the pleasure won't be laced with as much pain as stroking his oversensitive magic would be.  But his words pull at your soul.  They're possessive, heated, but also affectionate and warm.  You know what Papyrus means instinctively: you and Sans have had sex, but it was never more than just physical; but you and Papyrus have an actual relationship going, a partnership that's half easy friendship and half awkward dating, and he always tiptoes around naming it as a proper relationship... but now, in his heat, he does.  He finally says what you've wanted to hear from him.  "SHE IS _MY_ HUMAN... THE COMPLEMENT TO MY LIFE.   _MY_ HUMAN, _MY SOULMATE_.   _MINE._ "  Sans shrugs and continues his hard thrusts, and you mean to answer when suddenly, you feel Papyrus lift you away from Sans and back onto his own ectocock, entering you slowly this time, and he clearly glares at Sans over your shoulder.   _"MINE."_ , he repeats menacingly, and Sans nods.

"...okay, okay... b-but-"

Papyrus thrusts into you, nuzzling your neck, and you cry out desperately for him.  It's enough for Papyrus, who now softly nuzzles you again as he rocks more gently into your body.

"...HUMAN, CAN YOU... C-COULD YOU TAKE _BOTH_ OF US?  JUST THIS ONCE?"

"Pap... oh j-just, _please... mmmmh, baby, please... anything, anything..._ "  He chuckles softly and shifts you, lifting and spreading your legs, and Sans kneels in front of the both of you, easing his ectocock into you alongside his brother's.  This is the fullest you've ever felt, almost painfully stuffed with magic in two hues of blue.  " _O-oh god...!_ ", you gasp out, but that only makes the two brothers go faster.  Papyrus' thrusts are uneven but deep, oh so deep, while Sans rocks his hips into you a little more slowly and precisely.  It's driving you out of your mind.

"...s-shit, she's too tight, paps...", Sans grunts, his thicker fingers settling on your waist while Papyrus still clutches your hips, and you mean to speak when Papyrus huffs and answers in your stead.

"SANS, SHUT UP AND RIDE YOUR HEAT OUT - WITH ME AND HER, OR ALONE IN THE SHOWER, I-IT'S REALLY YOUR CHOICE... _OH HUMAN..._ "  He leans over you now, nuzzling his teeth against your neck, then parting them and nibbling softly on the skin - the concept of a 'lovebite' always intrigued him, and you've offered him plenty of practice so now his nips don't even hurt anymore - and then he huffs out breathily in your ear: "HUMAN... _A-ADMIT IT..._ YOU ARE MINE... _M-MINE... AND MINE ALONE..._ "

Heat or not, that is _perfect_.  You lean against him, your back pressing against his sternum hard enough that he can feel your individual vertebrae, you're certain, and you moan out for him.

" _I'm yours, Papyrus...!_ "  Just like that, Papyrus' thrusts grow hard, demanding, overpowering Sans' completely.  It takes him about half a minute to bring you off, and himself along with you, and it feels like the universes collapse around the two of you - well, the _three_ of you, because in between Papyrus' cries of extacy and your own loud half-cries, Sans grunts lowly and grips your waist a little harder.  Your legs seem to have disappeared in the course of that moment, but just before you fall sideways away from both the skeleton brothers, Papyrus' hands shift from gripping your hips to embracing your lower stomach, and he pulls you along as he topples backwards onto his bed, hitting the pillow.  You can feel his ribcage heaving with the breaths he's forced to take due to his exertion, his grip loosening now that you're there with him; turning so you lay next to him instead of draped over him, you look him over with a worn-out smile.  "...D-do you still, uh..."

"NO... NO... J-JUST SLEEP.   _LOTS AND LOTS OF SLEEP._  A-AND _CUDDLES_!  A-AN IMPORTANT PART OF COMING OUT OF HEAT IS REASSURANCE AND COMFORT!  S-SO, HUMAN, I'M AFRAID CUDDLES A-ARE A _MUST_!"  The excuse is more than a little transparant, but you would be lying if you said you didn't want that as well, especially considering how possessive Papyrus had finally become.  The way his arm wrapped around your shoulders showed that that mindset had not waned together with the heat, moreover.  "S-SO, UH, PLEASE-"

"You don't have to ask, Papyrus... love..."  The word prompts a soft gasp from him, and his grip grows tighter as he nuzzles your cheek affectionately, and you kiss his teeth with all the tenderness you still have the energy for.  "...You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those things-"

"I-IT JUST NEVER FELT RIGHT!  BUT JUST THEN IT DID!  HUMAN, YOU TRULY _ARE_ MY SOULMATE!  BEING WITH YOU FEELS LIKE THE GREATEST HONOUR, EVEN GREATER THAN BEING MADE FIRST LIEUTENANT OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!", Papyrus blustered softly, and you caress his cheek gently as you whisper your reply.

"...Papyrus... I love you too, and I feel the same..."  With a soft 'NYEH', he presses his teeth against your cheek in a skeleton kiss, and you smile, closing your eyes and gladly allowing yourself to drift off to sleep...

"y-you guys, i'm still-"

_"GO JERK OFF IN THE SHOWER, SANS!!"_


End file.
